


Taste Me

by SundraLeMeifwa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, I make these chapters up as I go, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Masochist Eren Yeager, Sexual Fantasy, Slow To Update, Smut, Thief Eren Yeager, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, so it probably is trash?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundraLeMeifwa/pseuds/SundraLeMeifwa
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a most-wanted thief who needs an enchanted book from a noble's library. He finds it, but he also finds a sexy vampire who turns him on to the third degree.Levi Ackerman is a rich half-vampire who's always been able to control any urges he has for blood. Enter Eren. Oops, not anymore.What could POSSIBLY go wrong?
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 35
Kudos: 141





	1. I Just Wanted To Steal A Book

**Author's Note:**

> What's up people, I decided to make an... interesting... Vampire!Levi x Thief!Eren fantasy AU. To be honest it didn't even start as an AOT fic, but it fit so perfectly I just edited it a little bit to make it AOT- and my otp, LevixEren.
> 
> Anyways, disclaimer. I don't own AOT or any of the characters or plot or anything, just my story.
> 
> Also, this will have blood and sexually explicit content. So if ya don't wanna read that, don't click on an E-rated fic, ya know what I'm sayin?

I crept quietly through the dark room, keeping an eye out for any books bearing the dull glow of a spellbound object. At every groan of the castle's wood or stone walls I froze in place, but it was never anything more than the complaint of a too-old building.

I reached the desk in the corner and immediately spotted the book I wanted. "Odd Spells and Forgotten Hexes, and Some Forbidden Curses: by Ahsirg Regeaj".

"Gotcha." I smirked, padding over to the desk silently and picking the book up from the mahogany tabletop. I had just moved to put the book in my satchel when I felt a knife pressed to my throat and a lean, muscular body pressed to my back.

"So you're interested in my collection, thief? It is quite a nice one. But I'll have to ask you to unhand that book."

The silky, deep voice of the male contained no threat, the knife did a good enough job of that.

I moved my arm to set the book back down; however, I did so very slowly, and all the while scanning the room for an exit or something- _anything_ , to use for my escape.

"There's no way out besides how you came in." My captor replied to my mental question.

"How would I know you're telling the truth?"

"Ah, he speaks!" The male behind me laughed sarcastically. "And to answer your question: you don't. But you're not really in a position to try to prove me wrong, wouldn't you agree?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No, I'm _not_ in a position to disagree, am I?"

I finished setting the book on the table. He was right, as far as I could see there was no other way out. Which means my only escape would be to try to overpower him, and with all the toned muscle pressing into my back I wasn't too keen on that option.

"Good boy. Now, hands above your head."

I did as he said. No use risking provoking him when I was clearly at a disadvantage.

The soft fingertips of his left hand (note: he's right handed. that's the hand he was holding the knife in) traced my wrists lightly, and I just about asked him what he was doing when I felt my wrists snap together, bound invisibly. So he was a mage. That meant this could only be the master of the house or a trained bodyguard.

Unfortunately, I hadn't done much searching on the master of this old castle. Damn my laziness. And overconfidence too, apparently. I had assumed it would be a quick in-and-out mission.

As soon as my wrists were bound securely above my head he removed his knife from my neck, turned me around, and snapped his fingers to turn the lights on. I think we were both surprised with what we saw, considering how his eyes widened and sensual lips parted the slightest bit.

Well, what I saw was what looked like a fallen angel just out of bed. He had silky charcoal-black hair that was in a messy undercut, dark red eyes that faded to a cool grey near the bottom, and pale, soft looking skin. He had skintight black pants and an unbuttoned dark grey dress shirt that exposed the muscles of his stomach and chest.

His whole form and figure was lithe and toned, like that of a gymnast or ice-skater. Or pole dancer, for that matter. That last one would certainly suit the sexy creature in front of me. That I was just caught red-handed stealing from.

He had also appraised me, his eyes running down my body and back up, but he somehow seemed focused on my neck. That's when I realized there was a thin line of blood running down it from the knife.

He took a shaky step forward and backed me into the desk, which cut into my backside rather uncomfortably. Then he leaned his face into my neck and licked a line up my throat, his tongue catching the blood as he continued upward and sucked a little on the small incision.

I shivered at the rough wetness on my throat, and I'm ashamed to say I moaned like a whore when he sucked on the cut.

You see, my neck is one of the most sensitive parts of my body. And I'm a bit of a masochist, so the dull pain sent even more pleasure through me.

He looked up at me with dilated pupils, smirking amusedly. "Is this turning you on? That's a little kinky." Then he focused back on the wound, pupils dilating. "But no judgment; I'm worse..."

He went back down and bit, sending another jolt of pain through me, and consequently, pleasure. I moaned throatily.

Then I felt two needle-like incisors sinking into the vein on the side of my neck. Oh god- was he a vampire?

Nevertheless, it felt damn good, and I didn't hold back and of the indecent noises I made as he sucked my blood out through my neck.

Just when I started to feel faint he stopped, jerking his head back from my neck and stumbling back. He wiped his mouth, looking hungrily at me with fully dilated pupils.

I breathed raggedly, looking back at him through half-lidded eyes, my own pupils dilated almost to the point his were. I was thoroughly turned on, even though I knew he could easily go back and suck me dry, and no one would ever know. Most would probably even be grateful one of the most wanted thieves just disappeared. Gone from the map, never to steal again.

He straightened then, gripping his arms as if he needed something to hold on to. "I'm... I apologize. I didn't mean to lose control like that. You're free to go- even take the book if you want." To his credit he actually did look ashamed, and almost scared. Of what...? Killing me...? Not that I knew him or anything, but I honestly didn't think he'd be the type to worry about killing someone.

I almost didn't want to leave. But what was I supposed to say? 'hey um, I'm a masochist and I actually really enjoyed getting the blood sucked from my neck. could we do that again? oh yeah, I also have a boner.' Yeah, no.

"...I can't exactly leave with my wrists tied above my head." I said finally.

His head snapped up. Apparently he had been lost in thought, staring at the floor. "Oh- of course. Apologies."

He stepped forward and traced his fingers around my wrists again, and I'm not going to lie- I felt a shiver run through me where his fingers met my skin. He quickly stepped back though, hugging his arms to himself again. "I assume you know your way out?"

"Yeah," I replied, grabbing the book and sticking it in my satchel. What else was I gonna do? He offered and if I was gonna have a painful hard-on I should at least get what I came for.

"Excellent," he responded, rushing out of the room. Well, at least I got a nice view of his sexy ass.

I left the castle quickly, despite having his full permission to take the book. I wasn't gonna wait around for him to change his mind.

I had trouble falling asleep that night. I didn't even try to take care of my problem. It felt... impure, somehow. To jack off after that.

And guess what I dreamed about? _Ding-ding-ding!_ Mr. Sexyass Vampire.

Oh yeah, I should probably mention my name is Eren Jaeger. And I'm one of the most highly-wanted master thieves of Sina, the country I live in.

Nice to meet you.


	2. I Did Not Just Dream That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV...
> 
> Oof. Dis boi needs help.

I lay in my luxurious bed, shivering. I could easily start a fire if I wanted, but my mind was too preoccupied.

Yes, I was imagining the sexy thief who had snuck into my castle that night. Creamy, coffee-colored skin, a head of mussed chocolatey hair, and worst of all for me, absolutely delicious blood. I couldn't get his slutty moaning out of my head. I had nearly lost control on the sweet drug that was his blood- I had nearly killed him. And all he did was moan like a whore and arch into me. All those sexual sounds going straight to my dick, of course.

Why wasn't he afraid of me? Almost everyone who discovered I was half vampire was scared out of their minds and cut ties with me. But this... _thief_ , didn't even know me. And yet he barely flinched when I fucking _sucked his blood._ In fact, it sounded like he enjoyed it. No, he _did_ enjoy it.

I was only half vampire. My other half was some sort of divine being, an angel I think. But a fallen one for sure.

I didn't usually even need human blood. I could survive eating normal food. Blood was still a treat, of course. And I had no qualms ordering it from the black market.

But when I saw his blood drip so invitingly down his creamy throat, smelling like sin itself, I lost control.

_Why?_

This had never happened before. Why now?

I sighed and suddenly realized I was still hard. That didn't usually happen either. And usually not with guys. All I could say was... he was a special case.

What was his name?

Dammit, that annoyed me. I wanted at least a name to put to the face.

I needed to find out his name, even if I had to totally distance myself from him for the rest of my life.

_I just needed his name..._

***

There was that smell again. That delicious, sinful smell that I craved so much.

What was he doing back in my castle? I gave him what he wanted. The book. He should know not to come back. Especially to a vampire's castle. A vampire who wanted to suck him dry.

He sauntered into my bedroom and grinned at me. "Hey."

His voice was sensual, suggestive. So was his little grin. Like he wanted something- knew _I_ wanted something. Like he was about to give it to me.

He dropped the cloak, revealing an expanse of latte-colored skin, the only pieces of clothing he wore being the thin undergarments on his lower half and a tight, high-collared longsleeve cotton nightshirt that cut off just below his pectorals, leaving his stomach exposed.

As I lay there with wide eyes, he slowly approached and slid onto the bed, straddling my waist. He pulled the collar of his nightshirt back and arched his neck back, revealing a bite mark.

I realized it was mine after a few moments.

"Pretty, right?" He giggled, then looked back down at me and released his collar, letting it snap back into place. He slid his hands up my bare abdomen and let them rest on my chest.

What was I doing? I wanted his blood. But I didn't feel the need for it right then. I just... let him do as he pleased. I wanted to see where this would go. What he would do.

Then he slowly ground his hips down into mine and let out a whimper, closing his eyes.

Damn, he looked so deliciously sexy like that... I wanted so much more. I wanted to fuck him hard into the mattress and watch that adorable, sexy face as he came.

But I didn't- no, I couldn't make a sound as he rolled his hips into mine over and over, whimpering and moaning lewdly and bringing us both closer to release. I couldn't even move. Just watched his slutty expressions as he dry-humped me, let my rock-hard dick be abused by the needy bucking of his hips.

I felt myself getting closer and closer to coming, and I could tell he was too, because he got more aggressive and messier with his grinding. Soon enough, he cried out and threw his head back, rocking his dick into mine one last time before full-body shuddering and shooting a load into his boxers.

***

That's when I woke up, covered in sweat and having just come in my pants. Dear god.

Why did this happen to me?

What I was most surprised by is I didn't even bite him in the dream. Didn't suck his blood at all. He just humped me until we both came. Did that mean I subconsciously lusted for, not just his blood, but mostly his body?

Gods, I was a mess...

Confused and frustrated, I sat up and stumbled to the bathroom. I needed to clean up- I'd think more on this in the shower.

Oh, and the name's Levi. Levi Ackerman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, told ya it'd be soon.
> 
> Apologies that it's a bit shorter, but that's just what the chapter ended up being-
> 
> Dunno when the next one will be, but I'll get there!
> 
> ~your friendly neighboorhood cat. UwU ♥


	3. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert Ryuk laugh*
> 
> Omniscient POV.

Eren came awake in cold sweat the next morning, jolting up and banging his head on the low attic ceiling.

"Holy sh- ow!" He clutched his head, breathing heavily- he was still in shock from the dream. He hadn't had a nightmare in months. The dream had started out fine- the vampire he had met last night was sucking his blood and marking him in various places. All well and good. He'd even call that a good dream.

But soon enough it turned dark, the vampire smirking at him and slowly tearing out his heart while laughing cruelly. The pink muscle dripped blood and continued beating even though it had been disconnected from its body.

He was a masochist, yes, but the throbbing, pulsing, vicious pain he felt tear through his whole body, centered in his chest- along with the sheer terror he felt-... no sane person would enjoy feeling that.

He shivered as his bare feet hit the cold wood floor. He knew it would be a chilly day even before going outside.

He quickly showered and dressed a little heavier than usual- and yes, all while contemplating what he should do about the situation with the vampire.

He knew he shouldn't really be obsessing over it... I mean, the vampire was just another victim of his robbery... albeit in a less-than-conventional way.

But he still couldn't get his mind off of it, and he knew it. All he could think about was the feel of the sexy male's teeth in his neck and how badly he wanted to feel that again.

However, the chill of the nightmare stayed with him throughout his morning routine, slowly, continuously eating away at him in the back of his mind even as he tried to get rid of it.

  
Soon enough he had cleaned up fully and dressed in his work clothes: a beige longsleeve tunic, brown trousers and tall leather boots- all of this accented by several belts and covered by a dark green cloak. The cloak was pinned with a silver hawk, the symbol of his thieves' guild.

He climbed down the ladder to the second floor of the inn- well, it was the Titan Hawk's guild disguised as a regular inn, and walked quickly to the staircase, shifting his cloak so the mark on his neck wasn't openly visible.

Because he was walking so quickly and not concentrated on what was in front of him, he didn't see the door in front of him open abruptly, and consequently crashed into it, falling to the floor in a heap.

The door was quickly shut as the person stepped around it to kneel in front of him. "Apologies, I d--... _Jaeger_?"

Eren's head was spinning, but he could recognize that voice. The one and only Jean Kirschtein. He groaned and reached a hand up to his forehead which had slammed the hardest into the solid wood of Jean's door.

He and Jean weren't exactly enemies- Jean was of the top tier thieves in their guild but not quite Eren's level. Basically, Jean grudgingly respected him but somewhat envied him. And Eren just considered the other young man a comrade. But they weren't really friendly towards eachother.

"Never expected you to be one to crash into people's doors. Your reflexes are usually spot on- hey, wha-...?" He had reached out a hand to help the brunet up but redirected it to ghost across the twin incisions on Eren's now-exposed neck. "Is this a vampire bite..?!"

" _A..ah-..._ " The dull throb the only partially-healed wound gave when Jean touched it caused Eren to make a sound of pleasure he immediately regretted.

To his defense, he was disoriented from the collision.

As Eren's eyes focused he saw a blush spread across Jean's face, as the latter turned his eyes away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to touch you. That was uncalled for. It's probably painful." He reached out a hand to help Eren up nonetheless, and the brunet took it, steadying himself as he stood up.

"No, it's fine." Eren was blushing now too. Oh yes it was painful. That's exactly why he moaned. Jean probably was thinking he had some weird kinks now... which, he sort of did. "And to answer your question, yes. But I managed to recover the artifact I needed."

"I see..."

The two stood there awkwardly for a minute, Jean finally breaking the silence. "I heard Connie had something to announce. Want to go down and check it out?"

"Sure," Eren agreed readily. Anything to take the focus off of his strange bite mark and whatever other stuff must be going through Jean's head right now.

***

They made their way downstairs to the main guild hall and to the corner, where Connie and a few other friends sat eating breakfast and chatting.

Ymir, one of the female thieves, saw them walking towards thr group, both with awkward blushes, and being that person that she is, decided to make a comment. "Ya'll look like you just were caught fucking."

Jean's face reddened further and he spluttered for words for a second. Eren looked offended but also turned redder.

Historia, Ymir's thief partner for most missions, turned to her with a lightly reprimanding tone. "Ymir!"

"Hey, I'm just making an observation," the short-haired brunet replied boredly, nudging Historia back and taking a bite of her bread roll. Hearing no immediate reply, her eyes flicked back up to Eren and Jean. She swallowed her bread. "Wait- were you actually fucking?"

"Gods, _no_!" Eren finally sputtered. "We were not- why would- ugh! I just crashed into his door, that's all."

Jean finally recovered and glared at Ymir. "I'm going to go get breakfast." He almost asked Eren if he'd like anything, then realized it would not help the situation at all- so he just closed his mouth and headed to the counter without another word.

Ymir smirked. "You guys seem pretty defensive, but okayyy. Anyways, hear about the masquerade tomorrow night? Perfect opportunity for the guild."

"Yeah, actually. That's what we were originally coming over here to discuss. Connie, I heard you're the one who managed it?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine got us entrance clearing to the party. It's at an old castle not too far west of here. Perfect opportunity to slip in and grab loot," the young man in question replied, taking a sip of his drink.

Armin spoke up. "They say it's called Ackerman Castle. The owner is pretty mysterious; no one knows much about him. But apparently he's hosting a masquerade party tomorrow night. Tons of high profile guests from all around this area are invited."

Eren's head was working at a fast pace. An old castle...? Not too far west..? Mysterious owner...? Sounded a hell of a lot like the castle he had visited last night.

" _...ren_. Eren! Earth to Eren!"

"Oh! Uh, sorry. Yes?"

"I was just gonna mention that we all need masquerade outfits, including masks and such," Connie rolled his eyes at Eren's spaciness. This wasn't the first time the brunet had zoned out on them. "Which I'm sure we all have enough money for," he grinned. "So we're heading out for a shopping spree later. Wanna join?"

"Ah, sure. Just tell me when we leave! I'm gonna go grab breakfast and maybe complete some minor requests in the next few hours." Eren headed off to the food table.

"He's such an overachiever," laughed Ymir. "Personally, I'm gonna be resting as much as I can for the huge party tonight."

"Well, everyone has their own way of doing things," replied Armin while looking over a map.

Ymir glanced at him and chuckled. "Yeah, they sure do..."

***

The day passed quickly, and despite the large group they made going out to find clothes for later that night, it was done soon enough. Then everyone dressed and got into carriages to the castle.

"Wow, you guys look amazing!" Armin exclaimed, as he looked over his carriage partners: Eren, Mikasa, and Jean.

"Thanks, same to you!" Eren grinned.

Mikasa nodded wordlessly.

And Jean rolled his eyes. "I just hope they let us in."

"Relax, Kirschtein. Connie's friend got all of us on the 'list'. We should be fine," Eren replied, even as he felt his stomach twisting itself up. _What if this is the same castle...? What if I see... him?_

Jean made a small noise of disbelief and turned to the window, letting his thoughts wander off.

Eren zoned out on the ground, Armin stared at his map and other papers, and Mikasa was focused on Eren- all four of the thieves lost in their heads.

Time flew by them, and after what only felt like a few minutes the carriage was pulling up at Ackerman Castle.

Eren stood as best he could in the low-roofed carriage, peeking out the window. He paled when he saw it. It looked a little different at sunset but... this was definitely the castle he had stolen from last night.

_It's okay. I won't see him. It's a huge party. The chances of me actually spotting the host of the party are very low._

He knew in the back of his mind he was just fooling himself, but he continued thinking it to try to calm his nerves.

***

And despite any doubts they may have had, the group got in just fine by flashing their invitations. They looked the part too.

The drivers (really just low-level thieves from the guild) let out the group at the entrance, and then left to the stables to park the carriages and feed the horses.

Most of the group had seen similar castles to this in the past, but they still gaped at the tall black spires and crystal windows. It was imposing and beautiful. And actually walking inside it was... epic. Eren had always been a homeless orphan until he joined the guild, and stepping inside the high, sparkling doorway was like stepping into a daydream.

A daydream where he was a prince, and he could feed all the homeless children there were. He could found orphanages, and help the homeless get honest jobs. He could... _oh fuck._

He stopped breathing when he locked eyes with the male he had been stressing over all evening. He was right across the room, and looked to have been chatting with a servant, but stopped when he saw Eren. Cool grey battled with emerald until Armin tugged on his sleeve, drawing his attention. "Eren, what are you staring at? Come on, the banquet hall is this way!"

"Oh- uh, right." Eren glanced back to where he had seen the vampire, but he had disappeared. So the brunet just followed his energetic friend into the next glittering room, the color of those hawk-like eyes haunting his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer, but it's a longer chapter so YEE-
> 
> Please comment what you think; constructive criticism is appreciated! ♥
> 
> ~your friendly neighboorhood cat >^~*<
> 
> (This is literally the second time I've tried posting this. The first time, I accidentally clicked the back button and erased all my edits. Ugggggh. But here we are-)


	4. Well This Is Just Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally done, sorry it's been a while.

Of course he was here. Why wouldn't he be?

Levi sighed in resignation. He knew in his gut he'd have to deal with an encounter with the brunet. The real question was: would he be able to hold himself back from doing anything he'd regret?

He strode through the velvet-carpeted hallway, fixing his suit. The party was about to start and he would be expected to give a toast to the fun of the evening soon. He was running a little late with all of the preparations he had to instruct the servants about. And now the turquoise-eyed thief was here, taking up more of Levi's brainspace than he could accommodate.

The half-vampire sighed as he approahed the doors to the banquet hall, where everyone would be seated, waiting for him. He ran a hand through his hair once more, then pushed the doors open.

All heads in the room turned to him, and the scene of raucous talking and laughter immediately quieted as he stepped through the doorway, smiling enigmatically.

He glanced around the room for the brunet without thinking, then mentally hit himself. _Why would I even be looking for him? Shut up, brain._

He couldn't spot him though. Not surprising- this was a big room, and everyone was wearing masks- it was a masquerade party, after all. So he quickly went into his short speech, welcoming everyone and toasting to the fun of the evening. Then he bowed and stepped off the low stage with his drink.

Soon enough, he got caught up in conversation. Everyone wanted to talk to the 'esteemed host', and he wasn't one to be rude, even if he didn't prefer shallow, meaningless small talk.

He got asked seemingly thousands of questions, most of them similar to:

"So, Mr. Ackerman, how long have you owned this place?"

"How much do you spend yearly on these parties?"

"The decorations are on point, who is your interior designer?"

"I'd love for you to meet my daughters, they're very beautiful-"

...and invitations like that is pretty much where he drew the line. He wasn't planning on marrying anytime soon, no matter how much the wealthy women here wanted him to marry themselves or their daughters.

He smiled politely, but excused himself. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I have to go check the food preparation. I'm sure your daughters are as beautiful as angels, just like yourself."

The rather... large... woman giggled and fanned herself at the compliment as he bowed lightly and strode into a quiet, empty-of-people adjoining hall, where he sighed and closed his eyes, finally able to relax for a second.

Fate had an interesting way of taunting him, however.

Almost as soon as he had slumped against the wall, a familiar scent assaulted his senses. He eyes flicked open and he straightened, glancing around for the source of the aroma.

And guess who came around the corner? That's right, the motherfucking teal-eyed thief.

"Shit," Levi cursed under his breath, backing up to re-enter the banquet hall. No such luck. Of course the brunet saw him right after turning the corner- there was no one else in the hall.

He froze, just like Levi had, and they engaged probably the most tense staring contest in the history of... ever. It was obvious both of them were trying to think of something, _anything_ to say... and utterly failing.

Finally, the brunet unfroze himself and spoke, still keeping eye contact. "Well hello Mr. Ackerman. Nice place you have here." He inclined his torso in a light bow, and his eyes sparkled mischievously.

Levi stared for a few seconds more, then replied with a bow of his own. "Thank you. I've never seen you at a party of mine; what's your name?"

Smooth, Levi. _Smooth_.

"Eren Jaeger, sir." The brunet flashed a cheeky smile at him.

The half-vampire arched an eyebrow. "'Sir'?... please, call me Levi, _Eren_." Levi wasted no time using his name; and honestly, what a pretty name it was.

Eren shivered. Hearing the way his name rolled off Levi's tongue did things to him he couldn't describe. "Alright then, Levi."

The ravenet nodded. He wondered what he should say- if he even _should_ say anything. He decided on, "So, I'm curious... why did you need that book from my library? It was pretty old, and beat up. In fact, I'm not even sure I've read that one."

Eren's eyes lit up with recognition, then hesitation. "Well... it... it's a book written by my father, Grisha- he spelled his name backwards on the cover. That was the only copy ever made." Half-truth. But he didn't know if he could trust this man yet.

Levi sensed there was more to what Eren was telling him, but he decided to let it go. "Interesting. Well, I hope you're satisfied with that. If not... feel free to take anything from my library you like," he smirked, trailing finger across the exposed skin of Eren's neck. The smell of his sweet blood assaulted Levi's senses, and he couldn't help teasing the brunet a little.

Eren visibly gulped, and his pupils dilated ever so slightly. "What if what I want... isn't something from your library?" He managed.

"Oh...?" the half-vampire's smirk widened. "And what would that be?" He didn't know why he was letting this go on- it was dangerous, and he didn't even know what he wanted from the brunet. Blood? Sex? Both? He was confused and honestly, a little anxious, but his desires overtook his logic.

Unbeknownst to the other, Eren was also feeling a little apprehensive about... getting what he wanted, per se. He didn't even know this guy; all he had was the physical attraction and arousal that was evoked in him upon encountering the vampire... or even just thinking about him.

Yeah, he'd have no problem actually asking for it or even getting into more than that, but who knows if the guy was trustworthy- not to mention, how would he explain the physical evidence of their... _encounters_... to the guild?

He closed his eyes in pleasure when Levi slid a thumb across the bite mark on his neck. "Well? Answer me- what exactly do you want, Eren," the vampire leaned down and dragged his tongue across the bite mark, watching as Eren tilted his head back and let a sigh of pleasure escape his lips.

"I... I... want you to bite me."

The half-vampire's eyes widened. He had expected something along those lines, but for the brunet to outright ask it... his body was reacting in a way he knew he wouldn't be able to deny Eren if he went any further. "...I can give you that, but do you really want it?" he spoke lowly, forcing his eyes up to meet Eren's.

"...bite me, Levi." Eren looked sultrily into his eyes as he slid his hands way up Levi's chest and gripped his shoulders. "Please," he added and tilted his neck back invitingly as the final touch to Levi's utter demise. Who could resist that?

Certainly not the turned-on vampire who had already been using every inch of his self-control not to do what Eren just asked him to.

Levi leaned forward and positioned his teeth above the pulsing vein in Eren's neck, hesitating for a split second before sinking his teeth past the soft skin there and beginning to suck. He tried to pace himself, but the taste drove him absolutely insane and Eren's noises of pleasure didn't help his case at all.

Eren, on his side, was in utter bliss. Though pain was the prime, pulsing factor on the side of his neck with the bite, this only made him feel more aroused and more pleasure.

"Nnh... please, Levi... ah, more..." the brunet couldn't stop himself from moaning, and his pleas echoed throughout the hall.

Levi slid his thigh inbetween Eren's legs as he continued sucking, and immediately he ground himself into it, arching and whimpering. "L-levi... nngh!..."

Suddenly, the heavy wooden door to the banquet hall began to open and Levi quickly disconnected his mouth from Eren's neck and pulled the disoriented brunet around the corner and down the hall, around another corner.

He had slightly enhanced hearing because of his angel heritage, but even so the footsteps were very soft, almost silent. Whoever this was, they were trained, and purposefully trying to be quiet. Which meant they were doing something they weren't supposed to.

It was bad enough that this person had interrupted them, but they were sneaking around too? The half-vampire was starting to resent them very much.

Levi's eyes narrowed. Eren, probably unaware of the footsteps, opened his mouth to speak, but Levi silenced him with a finger to his lips. The footsteps suddenly stopped, and Levi was just about to check around the corner when the culprit themselves stepped around the corner to look at them.

Eren's eyes widened, and he and the tall male now standing before them looked shocked. They both spoke at the same time.

"...Eren?!"

"...Jean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for some reason it keeps posting the same ending note no matter if I make a new one or not so... yeah. Weird.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be working on the next chapter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, I hope you like it! Please review and constructive criticism is also appreciated ^^
> 
> There will be more soon, don't worry!
> 
> ~Your friendly neighbourhood cat =^w^= ♥


End file.
